


You're My Partner

by CarlywithaC



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky barnes/reader - Freeform, Bucky/the Soldier deserves all the hugs, Canon-Typical Violence, DIY Medical Procedures, I'm not a doctor by any means, Reader Insert, Reader has been with HYDRA since childhood, Reader is also an HYDRA captive/experiment, Sorry if this is bad, Winter Soldier/Reader - Freeform, but has been able to keep all of their memories, gender neutral reader, like all the angst, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlywithaC/pseuds/CarlywithaC
Summary: During a HYDRA mission, the Soldier jumps in to save you. But there are consequences to his actions.





	You're My Partner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at something on this site also I haven't written anything in years so bear with me! Also my first reader-insert so REALLY bear with me there. I based this characterization off of the version of Bucky/the Soldier we see in the vault aka the "I knew him" scene in TWS. Unbeta-ed
> 
> (Y/C/N)=Your Codename
> 
> (Y/G)=Your Gender

You were fighting off rival agents, they were moving so fast, but you knew there were at least 6. You also knew you were running out of ammo, and energy. When you clicked your guns and no bullets came out, you resorted to physical combat against the remaining two agents. As hard as you fought, you were given a head-on kick to the chest, falling against the concrete wall with a distinct ‘thud’. You fell to the ground, struggling to catch your breath as you attempted to stand. You knew it was certain you weren't walking away from this fight.

To your surprise, the Soldier appeared in front of you. He was the one assigned to break into the office to gather information whilst you kept watch. His left arm took the hit of one bullet, ricocheting off it towards the agents. The Soldier saw one of the agents had his gun pointed towards you, to the right of him. He quickly stepped in front of you as they shot at each other simultaneously, but not with a big enough step, getting hit in the right shoulder as well as his right leg by the last remaining agent. He managed to take out the last agent before falling to the ground, his left hand not knowing if his shoulder or leg hurt worse, traveling between the two.

You froze as you stared at the Soldier, writhing on the ground in front of you. He had stepped in to save your life. He didn’t just complete the mission, he saved you as well. He could’ve gotten the information and left, like he was assigned to do. But he didn’t, he saved you instead. Another pained cry from the Soldier snapped you out of your thoughts and you rushed to his side.

“Shh, shh,” you said softly in a hurried tone. You took off your belt to use as a tourniquet for his leg. He grunted as you tightened and buckled it. You tore one of your side pockets off your pants and pressed it to his shoulder, causing him to wince sharply. “Can you hold this here?” you asked, your voice beginning to show panic, “It’ll be ok, you’ll be fine, but we gotta get out of here fast.” 

You helped him to stand, trying your best not to show your own pain as his hand squeezed yours tightly. You helped him hobble through the compound to the car you both came in. You laid him down in the back seat before driving as smoothly but as quickly as possible to the safehouse. 

Once there, you helped him inside to the first couch in sight, raising his right leg up on one of the larger pillows. You gently placed a pillow under his head before going to the kitchen. Fumbling around the room, you found the HYDRA first aid kit in some loose boards in the floor. You grabbed the civilian first aid kit from the cabinet as well before rushing back to the Soldier. You took the small waste basket in the room and set it beside yourself. 

 

You sat on the coffee table and opened the second kit, setting it beside you and opening the first one in your lap. In it, everything was neatly wrapped and sterile. Trying your best to stay calm, you slipped on the gloves and ripped the seal for the forceps. Unsure of how long the kits had been there, you took the alcohol and a cotton ball, wiping them off before kneeling in front of the Soldier’s leg, realizing something.

“I need,” you said quietly. “I’m going to need to take off your clothes.” Your neck grew hot. You had never seen the Soldier without his clothes on before. You also knew enough to know you should be at least slightly embarrassed. “It’s the only way I can reach the wounds.”

You said it as a statement, not a question. The Soldier made eye contact before nodding with a wince.

“Do what you have to,” was all he said through his teeth. 

You carefully removed the makeshift tourniquet and took off his pants, thankful the wound was below the level of the shorts he wore underneath. You turned back to the HYDRA kit and noticed a mouth-guard and picked it up, slowly realizing its purpose.

The Soldier panicked when he saw it, frantically attempting to move away but wincing as he tried. Sheer terror remained on his face as he eyed what you held in your gloved hands.

“Ok, ok,” you cooed, quickly removing it from his sight and holding up your empty hands, though you didn’t know why he was reacting this way. “One moment.” You walked back into the kitchen, searching. You settled on a dishcloth, rolling it into a cylindrical shape and walking back to the Soldier. 

“Bite on this, I don’t want you biting your tongue.” You held it up to his mouth, waiting until he took it. You still wondered why he had panicked at the mouth-guard, but returned to focus to his leg. You unwrapped a packet of gauze and carefully examined the bullet hole.

“I’m going to need to get it out, all right?” you said in a warning, he nodded and was already biting hard on the cloth. “1…2…3.” You dug the forceps into the hole, finding it rather close to the surface and easy to remove, yet he was practically screaming through the cloth the entire time. You immediately placed a thick gauze pad over it, applying pressure with your elbow as you grabbed the needle and stitching thread from the HYDRA kit.

“Hey, it’s ok,” you cooed, looking at his face and waiting for him to make eye contact. “That one’s done, you did great.”

You quickly stitched it up to stop any further blood loss. The Soldier groaned in pain as he bit the cloth, barely hearing the apologies that spilled over and over from your mouth. After dabbing the area lightly with an alcohol soaked cotton ball, you placed a new pad over the wound, discarding the old gauze in the waste basket. You gently bent his knee and began wrapping the bandage, as you had been taught to do. He grimaced in pain again.

“I know, I know,” you said softly, touching his hair then cheek for a brief moment before getting back to work. “Now I need to, um…” You gestured to his upper half.

You repeated the process on his shoulder, this time only using medical tape to seal up the gauze, seeing as he wouldn’t have much range of motion should you wrap it.

“See? That’s all,” you said, cleaning up the mess and taking off the gloves. The Soldier managed to grasp your hand in his right one, though you could see it was painful in the way that he grimaced. You looked at him reassuringly, a small smile on your face. You placed your other hand over his for a moment, guiding it to lay on a pillow to keep his arm somewhat elevated.

“You’ll need a sling,” you indicated, helping him sit up a bit and supporting his back with pillows. “So it won’t hang loosely when you move around.”

Returning to the kits, you searched for anything that could serve as a sling for the Soldier. You groaned in annoyance when you couldn’t find anything suitable.

“I’ll be right back,” you said, standing up. You searched for a linen closet, finally finding one near the bathroom, and took a bed sheet from it. Once you returned, you attempted to measure the sheet against the Soldier’s body. Finally, you began tearing it until you held a long piece of fabric in your hands. You laid it flat over the Soldier’s lap and gently lifted his forearm on top of it. You then tied it on his opposite shoulder.

“There,” you said with a nod, proud of your handiwork.

The Soldier let the cloth fall out of his mouth, dropping it onto his chest. You went to pick it up, but stopped when you saw it had fallen more to the left. 

The scars that surrounded his metal arm and splayed out from it like lightning. You wanted to touch, to ask about it, but knew better. Picking up the cloth quickly, you set it on the table by the kits should you need it again.

You moved to the arm chair near the couch in a slump, turning on another lamp for more light in the room. You unzipped and peeled off the top half of your suit, letting it dangle from your middle as you wore a skin-tight tank underneath it.

“Why did you do that?” the Soldier asked, his first real words not concerning the mission or assignments since you both set out.

“I could ask you the same thing,” you countered. You leaned forward in the chair, clasping your hands and resting your elbows on your knees. 

“You first,” he said firmly, wanting an answer.

“You, you’re my partner.” You were cautious with your words. “You risked your life for me, more so than necessary. You were hurt…because of me.” You didn’t mention that you'd likely be punished if you were to return without the Soldier. In truth, it had nothing to do with why you helped him. “Now you.”

“It’s lonely,” he admitted after a prolonged silence. It was not an answer you were expecting, based on his nearly robotic behavior throughout the mission. It was also the answer you wanted to give for yourself.

“Is that something you remember?” you asked, feeling confident he wasn’t in any state of attacking you effectively. “The loneliness?”

He nodded glumly, looking down at his injured arm. He must’ve remembered it from a solo mission, felt you missing somehow.

“I would have been lonely without you too, Soldier,” you said genuinely, a faint smile on your face. 

He looked up at you in shock. He knew the Suits and Labcoats and Boots needed him, from the way they handled him and ordered him around earlier, but (Y/C/N) wanted him. You would be lonely without him. A sad emotion due to his absence. It somehow made him feel better.

“Thank you, then.” His voice was on the quieter side, but you could hear the appreciation behind his words.

“Thank you as well,” you replied, standing. “I’m going to go search to see if I can find something for you to use as a cane or something. Do you need anything, Soldier?”

He shook his head ‘no’.

When you stood to walk past him, you put you hand on his cheek again. He leaned into your touch. 

…..

“Stupid (Y/G),” one of the Suits said as he back-handed you, causing you to fall to the ground from your seat. “He could have died because of you.”

“I told him not to leave without me,” you lied, spitting out the blood that had gathered in your mouth as you managed to climb back into the chair. “I called for him to help,” you lied again. “He must have taken it as an order rather than a request.”

“Because you can’t take care of yourself,” he said, one of the Boots kicking your shin and causing you to grit your teeth and cry out in pain. “And now, he is out until he has healed. He can’t even go back in—" He stopped himself, as if he were going to reveal something to you. “Sometimes I wonder how it was you who made it out with the star. None of the others would have been this careless.”

“I didn’t have enough ammo,” you hissed in pain. “There were more in the building than we were prepared for. W—... I miscalculated.” You kept your head down, afraid to meet him in the eyes.

You wanted to take all the blame off of the Soldier. He had already suffered enough, you didn’t want to cause him more pain, though he was probably still being punished regardless of your confession.

“Unacceptable, on both counts.” The Suit was speaking again. You noticed him nod to a Boot, almost undetectable to the untrained eye. You then felt the taser at your ribs, sending electric shocks through your entire body. You froze and jerked at the searing pain.

Once the shocks stopped, he still held the taser there, indicating more bad things to come. You felt tears forming behind your eyes, though you refused to let them fall.

“Bring him in,” Suit commanded. You saw the Soldier being dragged into the room, thrown to his knees a couple yards in front of you. He screamed out in pain as he fell on his right side, a strategic move by the Boots. The Suit pointed to the Soldier angrily.

“This!” Suit yelled. “This is what happens when you ‘miscalculate’!” His eyes were in a rage. “And this, (Y/C/N)...”

A Lab coat approached the Soldier, forcing a mouth guard in the Soldier’s mouth. Suit himself took a taser from a table nearby and held it by the Soldier’s ribs, against bone, his body going tense at the contact alone. Keeping his eyes on you, the Suit turned it on and the Soldier started screaming, muffled by the guard. His fists clenched tight. 

He didn’t writhe on the ground like you expected him to, like he had when he had been shot. It was almost as if he were prepared for this type of pain, like he was used to it. He moved to lay on his left side as if he was sitting in a chair.

You did your best to keep a straight face, to not show any emotion as they continued to shock the Soldier. You hoped your face and body language didn’t betray you, though you kept your eyes on him. You knew any reaction would cause further punishments for either or both of you, as the taser was still pressed against your side.

You and the Soldier made eye contact once. You hated that you were the reason for his punishment, for his suffering—both now and on the mission. You did your best to convey that through your eyes without being noticed and then went back to your blank stare.

The Suit took away the taser, leaving the Soldier unmoving on the ground except for his heavy breathing. “Take him away.” The Boots who had brought him in picked him up roughly and took him back through the doors. He pointed to two of the Lab coats.

“You both, go see what you can do,” he said. He turned back to you, another subtle nod to the Boots with the taser, another shock had you gritting your teeth to deprive them the satisfaction of a scream.

“Circumstances being what they are,” the Suit paused, letting his slimy words sink in. “Unfortunately, you will be staying in until the Asset is healed, as punishment for your wrongdoings.“ He looked to the remaining Lab coat in the room. “Minimal food every third day until he is healed should teach you a lesson.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending wasn't a real ending, this is part of a larger reader-insert piece I may or may not publish.


End file.
